


A Night in the Woods

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, light cum inflation, oh no i did the thing, riko comes a lot, why can't i ever write anything normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Riko finds herself lost in a dark forest, hunted by a hungry wolf.





	A Night in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I'm sorry for subjecting you all to this. It was a combination of lust, ego, and too much free time that drove me to create this, and for that alone I deserve to go to hell. Granted I was probably headed there anyway, since this isn't my first time writing about wolf cocks.

It was common knowledge that the forest was full of dangerous creatures, and common sense to avoid journeying into it. It could not be said that Riko was lacking in common sense, but perhaps it could be said of the people who she kept the company of, which might have been why she would frequently get dragged into situations that might violate common sense. Like now, alone in the forest at night with only a lantern that could barely cut five feet into the oppressive darkness, trying vainly to find her way back home. How had she ended up here? With her mind clouded with primal fear Riko was having some trouble remembering. She wasn’t exactly sure, but she thought it might have something to do with Lady Mari. Most odd situations like this seemed to involve her.

Something stirred in front of Riko, and she froze. Something was moving in the trees in front of her, and Riko felt her heart rate accelerate. Oh no. This was it. This was the end for her. She was going to die because Lady Mari (and probably Lady Yoshiko, she was usually involved in some kind of general insanity too) did something that resulted in her being lost in the woods at night. Riko trembled as she stared at the trees, waiting for whatever horror to pop out and just eat her. She hoped it would be quick. Riko’s eyes shut tightly as she braced herself and she sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening. _Should I die tonight, please let my body stay intact so it can be found_.

A cloud of bats burst from the trees, and Riko shrieked. They flew around her, some way too close for comfort, before flying up past the forest canopy into the open night sky. Riko  waited to be devoured, but nothing came. Riko cracked open one eye, then the other. She held the lantern out to the darkness, and could just barely make out that the trees were now still. Riko let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“That’s it? Bats?” She said quietly, putting a trembling foot forward. As relieved as she was that the hour of her death was not now, immediately, she was still quite shaken, and still lost in the woods at night. With much trepidation Riko continued on, hoping and praying for her own safety. _Please, if any gods are listening, send me a guide. I don’t care what kind of guide it is, I just want to get out of here!_

Minutes of walking silently passed. Or hours. Hell, if it weren’t for the fact that the small patches of sky she could see did not get any brighter at all Riko could have swore she had been wandering for days. Speaking of wandering, Riko was starting to suspect that she was walking in circles. She’d seen that peculiar gnarled tree, the one that had spread its roots over a boulder before. It almost looked like the tree was...no, Riko, no time for impure thoughts like that. Escaping this forest was imperative. Riko turned away from the union that would probably result in saplings that would grow into granite collumns, thinking hard. Had she gone left or right at this tree before? She couldn’t exactly remember. Riko sighed. Perhaps she should just go left for now, and if she ended up back here she could go right? Riko turned to the right and took a few steps. There was the sound of snapping twigs. It took Riko a moment to register that she had not made it.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground. And that something human sized was pinning her to it. Riko felt adrenaline coursing through her veins now. Her heart beat fast and it was difficult to make out the appearance of her attacker in the dim light of the lantern that had landed off to the side somewhere, but she struggled. She reached out with her arms, trying to push the creature off her, but found her wrists in the vice grip of a pair of clawed hands. It let out a low growl before it spoke.

“Don’t fight. You’re making this harder for yourself.” The creature’s voice was feminine, deep and smooth and commanding. Riko shuddered.

“Please don’t eat me,” She said weakly. “I’ll do anything, just please let me go.”

There was some sort of deep, monstrous chuckle. The creature leaned in close, and now Riko could make out her features a little better. She gasped. Whatever this was, it had the face of a beautiful woman, with sharp, narrow features. The faint light reflected off of its--her eyes, making them seem to glow an eerie green. Riko started squirming again, and the creature’s lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing large, sharp teeth. Riko stopped squirming.

“Anything?” She said, her snarl having quickly changed into a seductive grin. A pink tongue slipped out from between her red lips and ran along the top one. She leaned closer to Riko’s face, and Riko felt that same pink tongue on her jaw. It was soft and warm, and if she wasn’t fearing for her life she might have actually enjoyed it. She whimpered helplessly.

“Y-yes, anything,” She said. The creature - Riko now noticed the pair of wolf ears atop her head - returned to an upright position, those glowing eyes still staring down at Riko.

“I’m going to get off of you,” she said, “and you will not run. If you run, I will catch you, and you will be eaten. Do you understand?” Riko gave a shaky nod and watched as the wolf stood to full height. She took a few steps backward before sitting down again. “Come,” She said, a hand raised in beckoning. Riko picked herself up and moved to the wolf’s side.

“Who are you?” Riko said, her voice barely above a whisper. In the faint light of the lantern a few feet away she could see a small smile on the wolf’s face.

“I’m called Dia.” Dia turned to Riko. “Do you see that odd tree over there?”

“You mean the one that looks like it’s--”

“Yes, that one.” Dia glared at Riko for a moment. “Go stand in front of it.”

Riko did as she was told. As she made her way to the tree, she figured that whatever Dia was having her do, it was probably a better fate than being eaten. She made her way to the tree and turned to face Dia. Or at least she thought she was facing Dia. It was difficult to find her in the dark. “What now?”

“Turn around,” Came Dia’s voice from the darkness. Again, Riko obeyed, turning to face the trunk. “Bend over and place your hands on the tree.” Riko did as she was told, but now some doubts were forming in her mind. What was Dia having her do? Whatever it was, it involved her ass being on full display for her, and that didn’t seem like something that would end well. Riko looked back to see if she could tell what Dia was up to, and was met with angry glowing green eyes staring into her own. “No. Keep your head forward.” Riko quickly shifted her gaze back to the bark in front of her, trembling slightly as she felt Dia approach. She felt a hand grab at her rear, and there was the sound of tearing fabric as the entire lower half of her outfit was torn off.

“Wha--hey, that was--” Riko looked back to see Dia’s eyes boring into her own again. Sheepishly she turned back towards the tree, shaking in anticipation of whatever debauchery a freaking wolf lady that lived in the forest was about to engage in with her. God. If she survived this, she was going to kill Mari. She felt something hot ghosting over her lower regions as Dia carefully removed her undergarments.

“Hm. Were you perhaps expecting this?” Dia’s hot breath tickled her now bare sex, and it was at this point Riko realized that she was soaking wet. Had she been expecting this? Well, kind of, technically. She hadn’t realized it had made her this excited. Before she could answer she felt something warm running along her slit, and let out a yelp. She felt Dia chuckling against her lower lips as she continued to lick at her, her tongue swirling around her clit and occasionally lightly dipping it inside. Riko shuddered and let out helpless little moans as Dia continued to skillfully tongue her, finding herself even pushing back as if begging for more. “You seem to be enjoying this,” Dia whispered into the spot between Riko’s outer labia and cheek. Riko just moaned again. “You’re doing very well, better than I anticipated.”

Riko let out a loud cry as something plunged deep inside her. It thrashed around and stirred up her insides, and she swore she could even feel it brushing against the entrance to her womb. Against her better judgement she looked back again, and gasped as she saw Dia, focused, her face buried in her behind. No...what this..was this Dia’s tongue inside her? Riko’s head shifted back to its original position, as she was suddenly sapped of the energy to even keep it up. Dia’s lightning quick tongue was hitting every nerve at once, and Riko felt like she was falling apart as she drew closer to climax. Dia, seeming to sense this, began to hum as she worked, a simple folk tune it wasn’t common to hear a traveller whistling. Riko lost it. A splash of musky fluid was lapped up by Dia’s eager tongue as Riko screamed her throat raw, her legs trembling and only barely able to keep herself up. Riko let out a few more strangled moans before gasping for air, the wind thoroughly knocked out of her. Dia stood up.

“I take it you enjoyed that?” She asked. Riko panted in response. “Good. I hope you’re not too tired, I haven’t cum yet.” Wait, what? There was more? Riko whined as she heard Dia undo her belt, but any trepidation was forgotten when she felt something hot and hard between her cheeks. Dia thrust a few times, grinding against Riko but not fully entering her, and Riko whined in protest. “Good to go again already?” Dia said teasingly. Riko just thrust her hips back against her. That growling laugh was heard again, before Dia positioned her cock to enter. “I’m so glad to have such an eager partner, it’s been too long,” Dia said smugly as she plunged into Riko.

Oh my god. If Riko had thought Dia’s tongue was huge, then her cock made it look like a mere blade of grass. It was thick and hot and it pulsed inside her, and she could feel something equally hot and pulsing and even larger against her clit. Dia pulled her hips back and slammed into Riko, and Riko screamed. Dia laughed as she did it again, taking up a brutal, punishing pace as she pounded into Riko. Riko’s eyes seemed to roll back into her head and her tongue began to loll out of her mouth as Dia moved in and out of her, the smacking sounds of their hips meeting deafening. Before Riko knew it she was cumming again, her juices managing to leak out even as Dia’s enormous cock filled her fully. The only thing keeping her from collapsing fully as she came down a second time was Dia, hands tightly grasping her waist and her still hard cock still inside her. Riko moaned in disappointment as Dia pulled out, and barely managed to hold herself up once she was unsupported.

“Turn around for me,” Riko heard Dia say. As best as she could on her shaky legs she turned. The lantern had gone out by now, but there was now a shaft of moonlight shining through a hole in the canopy. It illuminated Dia and allowed Riko to actually get a decent look at her. She was rather well dressed for a monster living in the forest, more resembling a cunning rogue who made a business stealing treasure than a dangerous predator. She was tall as well, and seemed to carry herself gracefully. The only things disrupting the illusion of a woman of wealth were the furry ears on her head and the tail swishing behind her, as well as the massive cock protruding from her front. Riko could get a better look at it now, and notice that it was definitely not human shaped. The head was pointed and much thinner than the rest of it, and Riko could see a swollen bulge at the base. Riko shivered a little at the thought of the bulge going inside her. Before she could pounce on Dia and suck on her wolf cock until she came down her throat, Dia shifted. She sat down, her legs crossed, and looked up at Riko. “Come,” she said, “sit on my lap.”

Riko did as she was told, straddling Dia’s legs, the shaft of her dick pressing against her clit. She moaned softly and felt a hand tug at her bow, letting her hair fall loose. “Did you enjoy what I just did to you? Be honest.” Riko only nodded in response, and Dia just grinned again. “Good. Now you have to do it yourself.” Dia leaned back, looking up at Riko expectantly. “Well? Go on, use it to your heart’s content.” Riko looked down to see the cock pressed against her front, and with a slow inhale of breath, she sheathed it inside her. It was still huge and stretched her out, but now it was somewhat different. The angle had changed, and now it was reaching different parts inside her. With great trepidation Riko lifted her hips and lowered herself down experimentally. Dia’s eyes closed as she let out a soft ‘oh’ of pleasure, and Riko found herself smiling in response. She repeated her actions, and this time Dia let out a soft groan, gripping Riko’s shoulders tightly as she began to move. Soon Riko was bouncing in Dia’s lap, her arms thrown over the wolf’s shoulders as she rode her. Dia, seeing an opportunity, ripped open Riko’s corset, exposing her perky breasts.

“Ah! N-no!” Riko’s protests were weak as Dia’s long tongue circled her nipples, the pink buds already hard from the cool night air. Dia’s lips wrapped around one and she sucked roughly, and Riko cried as she rode faster. She felt Dia laugh again as she bit and pulled the nipple with her teeth, amazingly not biting it off. Riko’s nails dug into Dia’s shoulders as she began to grow dizzy again, her third orgasm nearing. Dia’s lips left her breasts and instead found Riko’s mouth, that long tongue invading with little resistance. Riko moaned into Dia’s mouth as she climaxed again, and she could vaguely feel Dia smiling against her lips as she lost herself. She slumped against Dia’s shoulder, now quite thoroughly exhausted and unsure if she could even move. Dia, sensing this, lifted her face and looked deep into her eyes. Those green eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and Riko found herself hypnotized.

“Now now my dear,” Dia said, licking her lips, “don’t go passing out on me. We are not done.”

Riko came three more times, and with each orgasm it hardly seemed like Dia was nearing her own. What kind of monster has this much stamina, Riko wondered. Or she would have, if she had not been face down in the dirt and moss of the forest floor, her ass in the air as Dia slammed into her with more roughness than she ever had that night, and that was saying something, since Dia did not seem to do anything gently. She clawed at the earth as Dia’s shaft brushed against her g-spot again, babbling helplessly as she was pressed further into the ground. The bulge at the base of Dia’s cock had grown very large, and with every thrust it came dangerously close to going inside her. Riko wanted it. She wanted to be filled beyond her capacity, stretched to the point of breaking, she wanted Dia to destroy her.

“Diaaaaaaaaa…” Riko’s speech was slurred with lust as she writhed. “Dia pleeeeaaase…”

“Please what?” Dia said, her voice finally starting to crack for the first time that night. She let out a low growl as she gave a particularly hard thrust.

Riko moaned wantonly in response. “I want...I want it all…” Riko mustered all the energy she could to lift herself up so she could look back at Dia. “Dia, please, I want it all in me!”

Dia growled again. “Very well,” She said gruffly. “You should be loose enough now to take my knot now. Are you ready?”

Riko howled as Dia plunged into her. “Yes! Yes! Give me your knot, please!” Riko was beyond anything resembling dignity. She would beg, she would cry, she would do anything, she just wanted it inside her, and she wanted it now.

Dia almost pulled out completely, the tip of her cock the only thing remaining inside, before slamming all the way back in. Riko screamed as the knot slid inside her, stretching her out more than she even thought was possible. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But it felt so good, the pain so exquisite she could only feel pleasure from it. Dia was growling and grunting wildly now, her thrusts rapid as she leaned over Riko. Riko felt Dia’s teeth sink into the back of her neck, the sting of her skin being broken mixing with every other sensation and nearly sending her over the edge.

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum…” Dia growled in her ear. “There’s gonna be a lot...you gotta take it all…” Riko just moaned and squirmed as Dia lifted herself up one last time. A howl was heard before something hot and thick began filling Riko’s womb.

Riko came immediately. Tears streamed down her face as she was filled with seemingly more than she could hold, and the flow of cum seemed endless. Her abdomen swelled ever so slightly from the sheer size of the load, and Riko found she couldn’t even scream anymore, she could only gasp soundlessly as she was filled. In the back of her mind Riko wondered if she could get pregnant this way. Riko felt the edges of her vision go fuzzy and her mind fill with static, and she was unable to fight it as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 Riko awoke to the sun hitting her eyes. She tried to shield herself with her arm, only to find that her arm wouldn’t move. Her eyes opened wide, and she was prepared to see herself tied to a cooking spit hanging over a fire, but instead found herself wrapped in a blanket. And being carried by someone. She looked toward her captor, and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Good morning,” Dia said, not even looking at her.

“D-Dia!” Riko said, mildly panicked. “Where are you taking me?”

“A small village on the edge of the forest, they should be able to help you there.” Dia continued to walk carefully, Riko firmly in her grasp. “Oh, by the way,” she said, “thank you for last night. I don’t think you told me your name though.”

Riko blushed deeply at the memory, but figured she should answer anyway “Un...it’s Riko. Nice to meet you?”

Dia laughed again. This was a different laugh, soft and gentle, unlike the cocky ones Riko had heard last night. “It’s nice to meet you too, Riko. We’re approaching the village now.” Indeed, the trees were growing thinner in front of them, and Riko could see thatched huts in the distance. As they reached the edge of the woods, Dia set Riko down gently on her feet before turning to go back in.

“Wait!” Riko said, reaching out towards Dia with one hand while holding the blanket around her with the other. “Will I ever see you again?”

Dia stopped before turning to look back at Riko. “Do you want to?” Riko nodded in affirmation, and Dia smiled. “I know your scent well, Riko. Should you enter these woods again, I shouldn’t have too much trouble finding you.” And with that Dia turned away and disappeared into the forest.


End file.
